Katana Chronicles: Blood Credits
by FireWolfFred
Summary: Katana is a mercenary team who fight not for honour, duty or humanity but for credits. Their new job is to investigate a planet wide civil unrest and remove its roots before the Inquisitors can get involved. Secrets and dark revelations await them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey Everyone, This is a story that ~I've had written for a few months now and decided to post here. It was written to send off to Black Library to see if they'd publish it but no luck. The guidelines for send off was the first three chapters so that's all I've got. If it gets a good reception then I might continue it. This is more for feedback, for the readers to tell me what to improve and what they like so I can hopefully try again next year. Enjoy._

_P.S. Sorry to any readers from my TTGL fic who thought this was an update. Next update for that will be Halloween._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer but do own the rights to all original characters and stories presented within._

_-FWF_

Chapter One:

Warm blood gushed from the freshly opened wound in my side. A wave of pain sharpened my already strained focus. The scythe drew back for a second swipe but a bolt round to the head persuaded it to halt its frenzied attacks. Vile smelling ichor splashed at my face as the beasts head exploded into a ragged mess. Clutching at my injury I popped off another two shots, expending the last bullets in that clip before falling back. Two of the oncoming monstrosities fell but that did nothing to dent the rushing tsunami that threatened to overcome us.

Our foes were the Tyranids, vicious bug like creatures that's only aim in life was to feed. They were armoured with scales of chitin and used long claws as their main form of attack. A single hive mind controlled them, making the hundreds of horrors act as a single entity. This made fighting them somewhat difficult.

It had been a constant fight just to get to our current position. The Imperial Guard were busy fighting the main Hive fleet so when several small splinter forces broke away, many worlds were left without adequate defence. Me and my men had arrived hours before the 'nids and had scarcely had time to set up our welcoming gift for the horrors. I'd been fighting none stop alongside the local Planetary Defence Force since the aliens landed in order to buy my men the time that they needed. My ammo had nearly run dry.

I reloaded quickly as a swung myself back behind the cover of the small barricade that the troopers had erected at the last minute before the assault. It defended us well enough against the tiny fleshborer rounds that the 'Nids shot off at us but against the deadly venom cannons, it may as well have not been there. That wasn't to mention the fact that Tyranids prefer to rip their foes apart with their own razor like claws.

Luckily for us though, the plan was simply to hold off the horde for a little while to give my men the time that they needed to finish off their present for the chitinous invaders. Brains won these kinds of battles far more effectively than brawn, as I'd tried to tell the young fool charging forwards with a melta. The approaching monstrosity in the form of a hulking carnifex made me second guess that theory though.

Releasing a full clip worth of bullets from my pistol to buy a few seconds more, I dived from my cover towards the body of the Hormagaunt that I had dispatched moments before. A quick yank removed the scythed appendage from its body, allowing me to stay behind the wall of car scraps safe in the knowledge that I could now defend myself for a while in close combat, not that a weapon mattered much when being swarmed by a mass of teeth, claws and acid.

The street we were in was a single straight road completely blocked off at each side by mile long stretches of continuous dismal apartments. Only the two ends allowed entrance and exit meaning that if we could hold the tide here then it could spread no further into the city. The street formed a wind tunnel, forcing the wind to howl around us like an angered god. Grates dotted the road, leading down to the sewers.

A nearby trooper popped his head over the barricade to check on the enemy's progress. 'Nids weren't renown for their accurate aim but you should never tempt fate by giving them a target. Several of the bugs fired and most rounds missed completely but a single shot caught him between the eyes. The man screamed as he fell back, the tiny fleshborer eating through his face toward his brain. He writhed on the floor in agony. Taking his gun from beside him I ended his suffering with a single pull of the trigger.

"The bugs are getting close real quick." I spoke into the vox unit in my ear. "Are you ready yet?"

There was a burst of static in my ear followed by the deep voice of Bolsava Bennett, one of the more level headed men that I keep company with. "Nearly done. We just need another two minutes."

"We have about thirty seconds." I snapped before turning my focus to the second team. "Amund, what the hell's holding you up?"

"Nothing." came the rough voiced reply. "We are just waiting until the enemy is in the best position."

"And when will that be exactly?"

Twin explosions that splattered ichor and shrapnel of rockcrete and chitin across my shelter answered my question. Duel streaks of smoke trailed from dust coated windows on both sides of the broad, grey street that had become our war zone. Two shadowy figures slipped back from view of the glass. Judging by the sound it had been two well placed frag rounds from the rocket launchers we'd thought prudent to bring along.

I peered out to assess the rockets damage but the swarm had already filled in the gaps caused by the dead. Another ten seconds and they'd be upon us. I was about to vox Bennett again when his voice crackled into my ears.

"We're done. Step back and enjoy the show."

I did as he said and took several paces back until I was behind the next wall that had been built up with bland furniture from the houses around us. The other troopers saw my move and followed, abandoning the front barricade to the 'Nids without a fight. No sooner had I crouched down than a faint hissing sound began, just audible above the clicking of the 'Nids chitin armour. A nasty smell caught in my nose and then, knowing what was coming next, I nestled well into the shelter, closing my eyes and covering my ears.

There was a light so bright that even from behind the wall with my eyes closed it still blinded me, followed instantly by an unholy _Whump _that shattered every window in a mile radius. When my retina cleared again I gazed out to see a carpet of burnt chitin. The front line of the 'Nids was still coming but the bulk of the sea, including several of the larger warrior forms and the Carnifex, had been incinerated by our trap.

That's one of the good things I've found about the enemies of humanity, very few advance with caution. 'Nid, Orks and loony Chaos worshippers, all nasty up close yet all think that the height of strategy is an unrelenting frontal assault.

"Now! Mow them down!" roared the sergeant who had been placed on front line duty. He was a flabby man with little more knowledge of tactics than an Ork but with none of the courage or fighting ability. He had stood his ground though and remained fairly calm, that was always a good start when choosing a leader.

PDF troopers stepped out from their cover and opened up on the remaining 'Nids with their lasguns on automatic. Backed up by an old auto cannon, the bugs dropped like flies. A few flesh borer rounds took down several unlucky troopers, the tiny bugs burrowing through their flesh, but on the whole the PDF in our area got off unscathed. The first hormagaunt that reached our line was cut down by my borrowed scythe while a bolter round stopped the second. A flurry of crazed shots filled with the PDF's pent up anger shredded the last of the 'nids, reducing them to nasty goo that strained the ground.

There was a blood chilling screech then an agonised male scream as the Carnifex's charred body rose to its feet and sliced an inquisitive trooper in half with a giant talon. Its venom cannon sprayed out its deadly load, melting the flesh of another two PDF troopers who screamed as their flesh bubbled and bone melted.

The last three shots from the clip in my boltpistol bit into its ugly face creating little bloody craters but the monster didn't fall. It howled like a demon and turned its beady yellow eyes upon me. I readied my stolen claw sceptically as I sized up my foes much larger version. The remaining PDF troopers scattered, spraying the monstrosity with lasgun rounds but none caused any visible damage.

I didn't have to put my skills to the test though as a dark figure rose up from the Carnifex's back and onto its head. Drawing two bulky guns from his back he placed the nozzles at either side of the head then pulled the triggers. The appendage exploded and the carnifex crashed to the ground. The figure stepped from its back and slid the two weapons into their prior position.

"Nice job, Gornak." I grinned, throwing the small scythe to the ground with relief. His masked face revealed nothing as he turned toward me. Not a speck of his skin could be seen through the black clothes that covered him from head to foot. "A little dramatic though don't you think?"

Gornak merely grunted and stalked away to find more prey.

Walking away from the massacre through the chitin encrusted street I voxed Gear, my tech expert. "How is the situation in the other sectors?"

"Seventy percent of the capital is now secure. The other thirty is still in conflict but with reinforcements from the other areas, the city will be clean by tea. Every other town on the planet on the other hand..."

"Not our job." I replied bluntly. The Planetary Governor of Victuss III had chosen to pull all of his PDF to the capital city of Tuvic, leaving the rest of the planet undefended bar from small militia units. I wasn't happy with this callous display of disregard and cowardice but we were being paid to defend the capital, not to worry about consequences.

Switching to a general vox I strode through the streets toward the large gothic church that had been requisitioned by PDF command due to its size, position and defensive capabilities.

"Form up at the central church. We get paid and leave ASAP." I grunted into the speaker.

Stood beside the church's huge doors were two armed men in the planet's grey and yellow PDF livery. The guards eyed me cautiously, their stances nervous and their guns never still. I walked straight by them, not waiting for the inevitable ID checks that they would demand me to take. They looked ready to confront me when the severely scared figure of Timmy Jones barged past them, followed closely by Benius Amund. The guards suddenly didn't feel like picking a fight.

"That was too easy." scoffed Jones as he placed a scarred hand onto my shoulder. "Can't we go kill some more of the little fraks?"

I laughed as we made our way toward the assembled PDF Generals. "If you were any crazier you'd already be in with those Khorne maniacs."

"I resent that." he replied with mock hurt. "Although they do get to use those sweet chain axes."

The generals were so wrapped up with the information on the holoscreen that they didn't notice our approach, their backs were turned towards us and they muttered loudly between themselves. I felt that it was a crime for leaders to be so ignorant of their surroundings so I stalked up to the two closest and placed a firm hand on their shoulders.

"WAAAGH!" I screamed between their ears in my best Ork impersonation, causing them to nearly jump from their skins and highly possibly soil themselves. Jones cackled behind me while Amund, being more restrained, simply smirked.

"What the hell are you playing at you lowly, stinking dog!" shrieked a small fat general with more medals pinned to his jacket than he had sense. His moustache looked comically fake but his eyes had that ruthless glare that hinted that he would kill anyone that stood against him. That was the worst kind of general, useless and ruthless. They so often removed up and coming generals with some actual talent to ensure that their jobs were secure.

"Is that any way to speak to one of the men who just saved your precious city?" I asked tauntingly. Angering high-up snobs is a favourite pass time of mine. Me, Jones and McGillivray had a running competition to see who could enrage the most people without being shot or imprisoned. Jones was currently winning.

The little man growled with rage while the second general looked ready to shoot me. The large rocket launchers that Jones and Amund had slung over their broad shoulders seemed to deter him though.

"Take me to your leader."

The generals became increasingly furious but as the dark skinned Bennett, the angry faced McGillivray and the shrouded Gornak entered, the fat one grudgingly directed one of the attending soldiers to take us to the Governor. They glared at us with rage as we left the church and didn't seem to appreciate my goodbye wave.

We were led through the various streets of dull grey apartment blocks that formed much of the city. A few areas were destroyed and littered with bodies, blood and spent ammo but if anything, this just made the streets look more interesting and colourful. Victuss III was a world where the majority of its population reside within the capital while only a few scattered settlements resided across the rest of the barren planet. The weather was tolerable but vegetation was scarce which made farming or any kind very difficult. The only animals on the planet were small rodents and bony, carnivorous birds, neither providing much of a meal.

A few 'Nids were still running around but the area around the palace was pretty much cleansed, only a few stray Hormagaunts remaining but without any purpose now that the bigger beasts had been taken down. Gear informed me as we walked that only one major battle was still taking place within the city and that that too would be over soon.

We stumbled across one such group that was scuttling toward the palace. They looked untouched by battle, twelve Hormagaunts and a bigger warrior form, all looking eager to feed. Without a moments pause we fired upon them. Six highly trained mercenaries and a PDF trooper ensured that their gallivant around the city was cut short. They ran to meet us but were reduced to mush before they were at hacking range. The last of my clip took down the warrior, turning its head into a bloody mist.

That was my last clip of ammo gone. I hadn't had time to restock since the fighting had begun. From my belt I grabbed an old, battered clip that held a single bullet and slid it into my pistol. I always saved that bullet until last to make sure that I could take whatever eventually killed me to hell at my side. I'd even spent the time to carve a message into its side, but as of yet I haven't had the chance to use it.

Continuing on we arrived at our destination. The Governors' palace stood in contrast the rest of the planet. The outer walls were grey rockcrete like much of the city but as we passed the dozens of guards that stood alert around the elegant leaf patterned gates, we entered a pleasant grassy garden that filled our smoke ruined noses with the sickly-sweet smell of hundreds of different flowers. The building itself was white walled with stain-glass windows and ornate statues carved into alcoves that dotted the surface. A few dead 'Nids littered the area around the outside of the outer wall.

"Extravagant fellow, ain't he?" sneered Jones. None of my companions looked impressed. We were all men who found beauty in simple things, such as explosions, fire and a building after a fire fight.

Inside was just as highly decorated as outside. Too many colours, too much luxury. The seats looked so padded that you were more likely to sink than get comfortable. There were no rushing men, no frenzied atmosphere, it was as though there wasn't a battle still raging just beyond the doorstep.

As we moved into the palace we saw yet more soldiers stood around inside. "He must have half the bloody PDF stationed here." grunted Amund angrily. We weren't emotional or particularly caring men, but seeing soldiers lose their lives while reinforcements are readily available was something none of us could abide by. It seemed all too common a situation though as we travelled across the galaxy.

Our guide showed us to a large mahogany door and knocked. Another soldier opened the door and allowed us through. It was a room with few items of furniture but what there was looked very expensive. There was no window, instead there was a screen fixed upon the wall that showed a pleasant green glade framed within a blue sky, a far cry from the real world beyond the walls.

"Ah, Silver, I see you and your men have returned. How delightful." said the man who lounged on a padded sofa reading a small, leather bound book. He wore a purple robe of soft fabric looked more like a night gown than any form of daywear. "I take it that those beastly creatures were taken care of?"

"The city is safe but more Tyranids will come since nothing was done about the rest of the planet." I informed him. I was too professional to show my dislike of the man however much I may have wanted to. Men who you don't offend tend to pay better and rehire.

"Don't worry about that. I've requested an orbital bombardment as soon as the Imperial guard can spare a ship. Now that my city is safe all that we have to do is just sit back and wait." the Governor said nonchalantly.

"And our payment?"

"My, my. You're eager aren't you. Don't you worry, here are your credits." The Governor handed me a plain black suitcase. I always insist on this.

"Come on, back to the ship." I ordered. We all turned to leave.

"Don't you want to stay for the celebrations? You mercenaries were key players in today's victory and deserve to be guests of honour at the celebrations." stated the Governor in a buttery voice.

"No. We've got other jobs to do. You know the saying that a mercenary's job is never done." I answered bluntly. Free food was good but it wasn't worth having to listen to people like the Governor all night.

"Celebrations sound good to me. You know? Some fancy food, wine and feminine company before we hit the solitude of space again." muttered Jones. I gave him a look and he sighed. "No rest for the wicked is there."

We were escorted through the oppressive streets toward the compact inner-city airfield where we had landed the small vessel that had taken us from our ship. The ship in question, the Ark Lotus, was in orbit just above the planet. The airfield was the largest open area within the city but was still relatively compact compared to regular airfields. It was designed for private shuttles such as dignitaries, the Governor and his personal friends while a larger airfield just outside the city catered for the transportation of food and commercial traffic.

The shuttle looked basic but that was just for show. Underneath the old bulky armour was a streamlined beauty that could out fly the majority of other shuttles and even give fighters a run for their money. In a fix the outer armour could be detached with the click of a button. Its insides were bare but practical.

Once we had embarked, the shuttle was launched and we discussed the advantages of the Tau style plasma gun over the Imperial issue and whether or not a few were worth investing in as the bleak planet grew smaller below us and our ship, the Ark Lotus grew like a welcoming angel before us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

These notes are my life. I write them each time I survive a mission so that my life will be recorded until my last battle. Why I do this I am not sure but I find it comforting somehow. As I don't expect to retire, I assume that I will die in battle but even so, my men have all vowed to fill in my final fight should any of them survive through it rather than joining me in hell.

After the battle on Victuss III, we had returned to the Ark Lotus without any major wounds and had a suitcase full of credits at our side, a job well done by all accounts. We had divvied up the cash then separated to our own company.

The Ark Lotus wasn't a huge ship. I had bought it from a retired Rogue Trader several years ago and because of this, it was packed to the metaphorical teeth with weapons and high-tech systems. It had set us back by a terrifying amount of credits, but then again I suppose we'd have only spent it on a year's supply of Fenrisian ale or something similar. Old Firebeard had sold it me at a discount anyway.

It was sleek in design like a shark unlike the more bulky Imperial ships. Its guns sat inside until needed, making it appear less dangerous while increasing speed. Inside was an assortment of small rooms ranging from personal quarters, a gym, kitchen and armouries. There was also several hidden compartments and passageways that came in very handy more often than not.

Despite what I had told the Governor, we didn't have any other work to go to so I lounged around the ship, passing the time idly as I waited for something to happen. Jones sat nearby, deconstructing his rocket launcher, cleaning the parts then reassembling it again.

Jones was near to clinical insanity but he was a good fighter and could be trusted to watch your back. Before I'd met him he had been in the Imperial Guard. During an Ork invasion he had been nearly killed when he fired a rocket at point blank range at a ramble of approaching green-skins, even as the rest of his squad fled. His skin had been ripped to shreds by the shrapnel but somehow he had survived to fight another day.

When he was finally satisfied with the weapon he placed it down on the table and stood. "This is a drag." he groaned. "Fancy some Tarrot and enough ale to knock us out?"

"You can't play tarrot to save your life and you never pay up." I muttered absently.

"Drunken bare knuckle boxing?" he offered as he ran a scarred hand through his blonde hair.

"How about you check up on the new gun Gear's working on. He should be done by now and if you're there first then you'll get to try it out. He guaranties me that it makes a big bang."

"Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted." he huffed before skulking away.

I settled back into my seat for a moment then, growing restless I decided to hit the gym to vent some of the boredom. Bennett and McGillivray were already there, both training in silence.

Bennett was a big man with bald head and dark skin. His voice was deep but quiet in a reserved way, like every word he said was carefully thought about and spoken at just the right volume to be heard. It was a trait of his people, the citizens of Alabaar, a peaceful world of pleasant meadows and airy woods. That was, until the foul monsters of Nurgle invaded and corrupted the land with disease and rot. The invaders had been defeated but the putrid spread of illness to man, beast and plant couldn't be stopped. He was the first man on my team and served as a self-proclaimed bodyguard.

Willy McGillivray was his polar opposite. With long ragged hair, a good sized beard, hardened facial features and a voice that carried through half the ship when he spoke, he had more in common with Jones then the rest of us yet the two hated each other in a competitive way. He was a native of the deathworld, Fenris, home of the Astartes chapter Space Wolves. He never spoke of his past though so how he got away from that hell hole I couldn't say. Despite his light-hearted demeanour he was very reserved and never spoke a word about himself. I could only guess at the hell he had been through by the haunted look in the very back of his eyes. We didn't ask, he didn't tell.

Removing my shirt I began with the weights. My right arm shone in the gym's light. The full limb was an augmentation. Good quality one too. I lost the real one during my first real battle when an Ork cut it off with one of their crude axes. I was carted off as our forces retreated. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was that damn green skin gnawing on my bloody arm. The Guard never offered me, a lowly private, an augmentation so I travelled the galaxy single headedly until I had enough money to buy a new arm.

After passing an hour in silent training then a quick wash down, all three of us made our way to the mess hall to grab some food. The hired kitchen staff served us our roast diner then we headed over to Amund who was already seated and was half way through a thick grox steak. He nodded to us as we joined him.

Benius Amund was a pale man with thick black hair and rock steady muscles. His eyesight was perfect and his patience everlasting, making him a skilled sharp shooter. He'd been a merc for as long as I've known him. We had worked together a few times before I finally managed to convince him to join me. I looked to him for any information as he had been to more planets than the rest of us put together.

"What's the plan then, Silver?" grunted McGillivray. He took a deep gulp of ale then belched. "There's a galaxy full of evil yet were sat on our thumbs floating through space."

"It's only a matter of time and you know it." I replied after swallowing a lump of my steak. "There's a Hive fleet nearby, a Tau expansion near the Damocles Gulf and Chaos seem to be stirring up again. The Guard are spread too thin to even attempt to protect everyone. People care more for their life than their credits."

McGillivray growled in frustration. "I know. Waiting just bugs me. That last battle was pointless. There were so many PDF rammed into that city that there wasn't room to really fight."

"We got paid. That's what counts." replied Amund, using the logic of a true mercenary.

Jones strode into the room with a grin on his battered face. "Hey, boss. Gear got a message through. We've been offered a new job."

"Looks like you won't have to wait much longer." I told McGillivray as I shovelled the last of my meal into my mouth then rose and followed Jones to Gear's section of the ship. The others headed that way too.

The sound of loud machinery, flashing lights and an abundance of cables and wires indicated that we were entering the technophile's lair. He had taken over a large section of the ship and filled it with all manner of machines and computers. If the wires and gears didn't cripple any unwary passers through then the highly explosive custom weapons that were left scattered around would probably do the job.

We found Gear busily clicking away at our communication console. He was a failed Tech-priest Artisan, or Constructor as they are sometimes called. He was too impatient to become a full Tech-priest due to his constant errors in ritual and construction. Where other Tech-priests would build one item with careful and delicate blessings, rituals components and construction, Gear would build three after the first two explode or failed to work. He didn't ask for pay though, just lots of room and parts. Since he managed to keep the ship running we didn't feel inclined to replace him.

"We received a message six minutes and forty eight seconds ago from the nearby planet of Rascidaal II. Would you like me to replay it?" Gear asked in his slightly metallic voice. Like all Tech-priests he had several augmentations but most of his seemed purely aesthetic. If you took away the glowing red eye, robotic voice and second thumbs than he was actually a fairly handsome man. He had smooth brown hair and gentle features.

I indicated for him to play the message and after a few seconds a powerful voice began to feed into the room.

"_This is Filnir Alacar, planetary Governor of Rascidaal II. This is a message to the leader of the mercenary group, Katana. Rascidaal II is suffering under a storm of rebellion that looks set to spread across the planet. The Imperial Guard don't have the resources to keep the peace and many of our Planetary Defence Force troopers were recruited to combat the tyranid threat. We ask that your team come and investigate the cause of this disruption and erase it as cleanly as possible. We desire this commotion to be kept as quiet as possible so that unwanted attention is not gained. Please respond immediately so that we can create a plan for the betterment of the Imperium. The Emperor's blessing be upon you."_

The message ended and the gruff voice of the Governor died away leaving only the gentle whines of Gears various machinery to fill the silence.

Jones broke the silence. "What the hell is that guy talking about. Investigation, quiet, cleanly? Does he know who he is begging for help. We're mercenaries, not Inquisitors. We get paid to make big bangs, not tell people off for being angry at a more than likely corrupt government." he sneered.

"That's why he chose us. If the Inquisitors get involved and suspect xeno or heretic involvement then the planet will likely be purged. That would be bad for the current government in more ways than one. We on the other hand will just find and remove the problem." I muttered as my eyes took in all of the additional information that Gear had pulled up onto a nearby screen.

"It sounds complicated." grunted McGillivray from his position of leaning on the door frame.

"Sounds like money." countered Jones, the glint of profit in his eyes.

"Rascidaal II, I have been there." mused Amund. He had been to hundreds of worlds but his detailed memories were near perfect. "It is an average cosmopolitan world with little that sets it apart from the rest. There are many science institutes though, ranging from domestic purposes to new ways to wage war. The scientific hub of the Rascidaal system."

Any history of Xeno interference?" I asked, knowing that the majority of rebellions are caused by outside elements.

He thought for a moment. "They are blighted with Orks from a long past attack but that is about it. It is a fairly safe system that hasn't suffered any invasion for several generations. We all know that that makes little difference though." he ended with a solemn tone to his voice.

"It sounds like a long job." pointed out Bennett. "There is no immediate enemy to fight, it seems more like a heretic hunt than a battle."

"Well we aint got anything else to do. It's a chance for some VIP treatment with a nice hotel and plenty of free food. Pay don't sound bad either." added Jones. That statement summed him up pretty well.

"What's the point if there's nothing to beat up." growled McGillivray in a low grumble. "The best food is always that which comes after a glorious battle."

"Look at it this way," I said, already knowing how the conversation would go. "whatever the cause of the rebellion, when we find it, we get to kill it. 'Nids, Tau, Chaos or heretics, they all make pretty colours when you shoot them."

"You think it will be worth the time then?"

At that moment, Gornak slinked into the room holding two defla by their long grey tails. They squeaked in high pitched tones with terror, their four eyes darting frantically around in search of escape. They were a blight on ships, chewing through cables and spreading infection. Gornak was the most adept hunter so we left the rodents to him.

He was a shadowy character that kept himself to himself, not even putting up a sociable front like McGillivray. He spoke even less than Bennett, not the best trait considering he served as our translator. Over a dozen different languages he could speak fluently while another dozen or so that he knew enough off to help us in most situations.

"What do you think?" I inquired. "Take a long, potentially boring job but the pay is good or sit back and wait for a more exciting offer?"

He clicked his tongue, made a grumbling sound in the back of his throat then continued through the room. His social skills defiantly needed some work. His answer was plain enough though, he disliked small confined spaces so an open planet was always preferable than the narrow passages of the Ark Lotus.

"Looks like its decided then. Gear, patch me through to whatever line the governor left for us to answer. Bennett, get everything ready. Rascidaal II is only a short distance. Somebody go tell Briar to move us out."

Gear tapped several keys and after a few moments a large face appeared on the holoscreen. It was a hardened male face with short grey hair that looked recently grown from a military buzz cut. He had the look of a retired soldier about him but had the glint of intelligence within his blue eyes.

"Thank you for your swift reply." said the governor. His voice was rough, used to barking orders but seemed slightly refined like it had undergone lessons in etiquette. "What is your answer?" It was clear that he already knew what we had decided.

"We accept your job." My face was deliberately passive as I spoke to ensure that he couldn't read me.

"Good. This planet is going to the warp. Any longer and I fear that the people will take the planet by force, and we all know what that means."

Extermination. Plain and simple. If a populous rebelled against its Imperial government then it was an act of treason and heresy, punishable by death. The Inquisition wouldn't blink an eye at mass execution to restore Imperial control. I'd seen it happen before and I've little doubt that I'll see it again.

"Don't worry, we're already on course for Rascidaal II as we speak. Just make sure that all the information and resources are ready for our arrival and we'll get on fine." I said, studying the enlarged, flickering face for any signs of emotion. It revealed nothing. He too was clearly an expert at hiding outward feelings.

"My entire administration is at your service. Just keep a low profile and don't attract any Imperial attention. That would be the last thing that this planet needs at the moment." came the reply. Even though his face remained neutral, the dark bags under his eyes were a testament to the stress he was under.

"Roger. We don't want Imperial attention for our own reasons so those conditions apply to you too." I cautioned. We'd had Imperial forces on our back for a while now but were luckily deemed a lesser threat to human stability than the vast armada of aliens and heretics that surrounded humanity. Even so, it paid not to get noticed.

"Sure. We await your arrival. Alacar out." The face faded away and the holoscreen powered down.

I turned to the technophile. "Gear, can you hook us up with some sensory equipment for recon and detection? Anything that you thing will make this go as quickly as possible?"

"Can do. I've got some of that sorta thing knocking around here somewhere." he answered, indicating with a wide sweeping motion the tangle of cables and scrap metal that he called home. To say how organised and logical Techpriests were suppose to be, all of them that I'd met all seemed to share the same jumbled death-trap of wires and equipment littered around wherever they went.

"Good. I have a feeling we'll need them." I finished. It felt strange, preparing to do the sacred job of my enemies. I'd only ever been on the receiving end. Times were changing it seemed.

Moving through the ship I arrived at the main deck. There were a handful of crewmen that kept everything running stationed at control panels across the room. There was a raised stage at the centre where the captain was suppose to stand while various screens were dotted around. A large, super-enforced window looked out into space, revealing distant stars.

I made my way toward the main controls for the ship and found our pilot, Jared Briar, adjusting a few levers. He was an ex-smuggler and had once captained his own ship. He was an ace pilot and handy with a pistol but had a tendency for getting into trouble. Charm was a weapon for him and had caused him to be banned from several planets through certain acts with the young daughters of government and military officials. His crew had mutinied after a particular incident that involved a particularly beautiful daughter of an Inquisitor.

"How long have we got?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Enough time to get some sleep." he replied offhandedly. His blue eyes glanced up at me and he smirked. "You'll be a walking corpse if you keep up this pace."

"Sleep comes when it comes. I only feel worse afterward anyway."

"Your call chief, just stating my opinion." he laughed. After a moment he became more serious. "You think all of this is valid? I mean, I certainly wouldn't hire a merc for this kind of job. I'd be looking into Head Hunters or something along those lines. Mercs seem…to blunt for this kind of work, no offence."

I had been thinking the same but my finely honed instincts weren't reacting to any subtle hints of danger so I was willing to take my chances. "Gear is running some checks but it all seems to be genuine." I sighed. "I guess you're right though, I need some rest. If you need me then just give me a buzz."

"Aye Aye Captain." I watched him push a few buttons and give out some orders that allowed the Lotus to slip into the Warp.

Somebody had once told me that the Warp looked different to every man, that it didn't have a true shape but was a maelstrom of raging emotions that fed upon the viewer's feelings and thoughts. Whatever it was, it made me sick to look upon it and always unsettled me, like suddenly remembering something traumatic from your past with such vividness that you feel it is happening again.

Turning away from the hellish scene I left Briar to his job and retreated to my weapon littered quarters for a few hours of fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

It was a short hop through the warp from Victuss III to the Rascidaal system. It was a fairly large if unimportant system with five green planets orbiting around the small star that was the system's namesake. Rascidaal II was the largest of the five and had double the population of the next largest. The Ark Lotus cruised through space toward it. My team took the smaller personal shuttle and we joined one of the several trickles of ships that shifted from planet to planet on passenger or delivery runs. Briar was left in command of the Lotus.

Bennett piloted the shuttle with a slow grace, flowing around other craft like water around a rock. All of us were competent pilots but Jones suffered from Space Rage while McGillivray hated pretty much all technology. The rest of us usually took it in turns to fly, or if we needed the edge, brought Briar along with us.

We were broadcasting codes that the Planetary Governor had sent through to us and as soon as we were in range, Space Control directed us away from the main traffic flows and toward the small landing pad beside the governmental building known locally as 'The Fort'.

There were armed PDF soldiers encircling our vessel as it landed but their well cleaned weapons were lowered. They had plain grey uniforms that looked practical, not gaudy like so many planet's decided upon. Whoever thought yellow and lime green were good colours for a uniform wanted feeding to the Orks.

The Planetary Governor was stood at the front of the soldiers wearing plain robes of office. His build was muscular and his stance ridged. I had no doubts now, he was definitely ex-Guard. Up close I could see dozens of small scars crossing his hands, a sign of a swordsman.

"Thank you for your speedy arrival." he greeted us as we disembarked. He strode up to us and shook each of our hands. "As I said in my message, I am Filnir Alacar."

"Silver." I replied simply. "We don't want to waste any time. Do you have the materials that we'll need?"

"Yes. Follow me inside. It has all been delivered to the briefing room. That has been set up as your HQ, if that is fine with you." answered the man. I affirmed that it was.

The journey from the airfield to The Fort was short but we had enough time to take in the features of the surrounding buildings. They were all three story structures made from the same dull red stone, each surrounded by small gardens, a rare commodity for the Imperium in the 41st millennium.

The main government building had none of the pomp that I associated with important government buildings. Everything was made up of simple, sturdy materials and were arranged in such a way that it became a very defendable location. True to its nickname, it resembled a fort or castle far more than a home for the planet's rulers.

Inside was just as cleverly thought out. Corridors crisscrossed and open halls had skirting balconies that provided high ground. There were dozens of statues that portrayed famous heroes and rulers but they were positioned more as cover then as decoration.

"The walls have hidden turrets." observed Amund quietly while we walked down a long corridor. "The paintings cover them."

"Your friend has good senses." laughed Alacar. He addressed Amund. "How did you know?"

"The echoes are wrong." he said without going into further detail. He was a natural genius who truly understood whatever area he stood in. Years spent behind enemy lines tended to instil that kind of sense into people.

"This place was designed to be the scene of any last stand should we ever be invaded again. The outer walls are strong and the inner rooms are lined with automated turrets. When backed up by the PDF troopers it should stand against everything short of an orbital bombardment." explained the governor.

As he finished speaking we arrived at a door. He keyed in a password and the thick titanium door slid open. Inside was a large, dimly lit room with a large steel table at its centre. There was a large holoscreen in the middle of the table and stacks of paper dotted the room. A few maps were laid out upon the table, each showing a different area of the planet.

"Hope you boys like reading." joked Alacar as he motioned them in. "The holoscreen is hooked up to the governmental data system so if you need any information it should be there. It has clearance for information on levels one to three. For security reasons I cannot give you access to the upper levels but if anything comes to mind then I may grant additional access."

"What have you already found out?" I asked, not wanting to waste any time.

"Not a lot. It all started a few months ago from out of the blue, hence why I suspect external influences. There were no reported Xeno activity anywhere within the entire system except for the usual Ork raiders. We even arrested several of the rioters but can find nothing wrong with them physically or mentally. It seems that they are normal people acting upon their own free will but that just cannot be the case."

"This is a peaceful planet and we a peaceful people. Without Imperial aid then we simply wouldn't know where to start searching for this tainting element. Even back in my Guard days it was only my job to shoot the enemy before me while we struggled across the frontlines."

"We'll do what we can." I affirmed. I'd picked up a few hunting and hiding techniques throughout my life, as had we all.

"I cant thank you enough. I-" he began gruffly but was cut off by a beeping on his wrist. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a small electronic device strapped to his wrist like a watch. It appeared to be showing a message across its narrow screen. He read for a moment.

"Damn!" he growled. "They're at it again. This is the second time this week."

He walked swiftly from the room and we followed. Several corridors and staircases later we arrived in a large room with only a single desk and a few bookshelves by way of furniture. The room's main feature was the huge window at its far end that looked out over the city. Alacar strode straight up to the window.

Below us was a sea of heaving bodies. Hundreds of civilians armed with crude weapons stood around the Fort, shouting at the impassive walls in angry voices. They broke against the imposing building like waves against a cliff.

"What can we do?" asked the governor rhetorically. He sighed deeply. "We cannot just shoot up the civilian populous so all we can ever do is sit back until they tire themselves out against our outer walls. Luckily, It would take something more than they could find to break through our defence."

Even as he said this an alarm began to wail then a series of crashes shook the air. A PDF trooper rushed into the room.

"Sir! They broke through. Our video feed shows that they have meltas!"

"Meltas?" asked Alacar faintly, surprise evident in his voice. "Even the PDF only have a few of them across the entire planet. How could they get hold of them?"

"The mob is entering the building, sir. Should we activate the turrets?" stammered the trooper.

"No!" Alacar snapped. "Gather all of the troopers and lay down suppressing fire. Set up some barricades to keep them at bay. I don't want fatalities."

"Sir!" saluted the trooper before jogging back through the door.

"You need any help?" I inquired without taking my eyes off of the swarming streets below. Imperial citizens really were selfish. With Xeno hordes encroaching on all sides and Guardsmen dying by the hundreds they still didn't have the sense to do something constructive rather than smash the place up because the government is a bit flustered and might not make the best decisions.

"If you think you can without killing anyone then you are welcome to try. Just don't do anything stupid, I know what you mercenary types can be like." he grunted, his attention already upon the vox unit that he had just pulled from a draw and placed in his ear.

"What the hell does he want us to do that's not gonna hurt them? Ask them politely to leave? Tickle them into submission?" ranted Jones as we made our way back down to the bottom floor.

It was anarchy by the time we had retraced our steps back to the entrance. Dozens of raving people were shoving their way further into the building with rocks, bottles, knives and a few stubbers. The PDF had set up some rushed barriers but without aiming to kill they were reduced to targeting limbs.

I reached down and felt at the various pouches at my side. There was my trusty bolter pistol, a gift from my father, but that wasn't my aim. My hand grasped the handle of an old laspistol. I'd built it myself during my teenage years and had kept it with me ever since. It wasn't powerful, causing a minor burns at the most, but in this situation it worked a treat.

The others hefted their las-weapons and took aim. We'd have brought better weapons but none of us had expected to be in the thick of it within an hour of landing on the planet. We'd know for next time though.

We opened fire, a volley of red lasers ripping into the sides of the marauding mob. A few fell, clutching at their arms or legs but this only served to indicate our presence to the other nearby rioters. A few more targets were picked off then the mob was upon us.

They may have had melee weapons but they certainly didn't know how to use them. Swish, swish, stab was not a valid technique against battle hardened soldiers. Their numbers didn't help either as they were constantly barging into each other and preventing many from been able to attack. We were easily able to smack them about, aiming for the knockout again and again.

Jones cackled madly, punching left, right and centre. He had little actual skill but his strength and recklessness gave him the advantage. The rest of us fought with more style and with equal effect but the crowd's numbers were too large to simply fight one by one.

"Hold the line." Amund spoke calmly. Without an explanation he pulled back and disappeared into the maze of corridors behind us. I had no idea what he was up to but I trusted his judgement.

I fought one handed, my right arm staying in a defensive position. It was hard to fight with a super powerful lump of metal when trying not to disfigure your opponent. I'd used it to crumple the face of an Ork with a single punch so I didn't like the scrawny civilians chances if it came into play.

Bennett moved beside Jones, covering his flank to make sure that he wasn't surrounded by his own wild fighting style. To my other side McGillivray fought with a brutal efficiency rarely seen outside of the Astartes. A body dropped with his every attack, a skill necessary for survival in the harsh conditions that he had grown up in.

At the end of our line was Gornak. Underneath all of the black coverings his body was incredibly wiry, packing huge amounts of speed and strength into his very thin limbs. His combat style was like that of a beast, furious and unpredictable yet perfectly measured.

The PDF troopers were being pushed back now, unable to simply engage in close combat like us. The main host of the mob was still directed against them. A few had armed themselves with riot shields and were pushing back against the crowd but it was just a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.

I blocked a clumsy swing from a hammer with my robotic arm. The man behind the hammer smiled as it connected but quickly cried out when the arm snapped his weapon's handle in half. He tried to run but the crowd continued to push him forward. I punched his gut with my left arm, dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

The mob gave a huge push forward but came to a sudden halt when an ear-splitting screech tore through the air from above. The rioters, PDF and us all looked up to see what the hell was happening.

On a balcony above the main entrance stood Amund, a rocket launcher on his shoulder aimed down at the centre of the crowd.

"Leave here now. Return to your homes. This is your one chance." he said without raising his voice. The crowd faltered for a moment.

"See! They threaten us with violence and death. Do not fear their oppression. Bring retribution down upon their heads!" shouted an indistinct voice from somewhere within the mass of humans.

The rioters began to scream and shout again. Amund fired. There was no explosion though. A ball shot from the barrel then opened into a large net. A section of the crowd disappeared under it.

"Now!" I roared over to the PDF troopers. Despite never having seen me before they complied, the natural authority in my voice triggering their training to obey. Not that they needed telling to press the advantage.

In the moment of distraction we charged. The ones caught in the net could do nothing and those still free suddenly found themselves being rushed from all sides. Despite their still superior numbers they suddenly found themselves at a disadvantage.

There was a faint hissing sound accompanied by a blinding light, a short scream and the foul smell of burn flesh. I turned to see a civilian wielding a meltagun and a nasty bubbling puddle on the floor next to him that looked to have once been a PDF trooper. The man swung the weapon around, pointing it toward me. His arms looked to be straining under the weapon's weight but you didn't need a steady aim to do serious damage with one of those fearful creations.

Without hesitation my finger pulled the trigger and my laspistol spat a crimson line of energy at his face. It might not be a powerful weapon but when fired at a human's eye it still tends to reach the brain. He dropped dead. We were suppose to be avoiding fatalities but there is a big difference between a protestor and a valid threat upon my life. Anyone that brings a melta to a riot deserves a bullet though the head. In such close quarters it was a death-trap for both friend and foe.

By the look of things, that guy had been the ringleader. The mob lost its heart as his brain oozed out through his eye. Any sense of unity was quickly lost and the PDF were finally able to beat them back. Those that were not beaten unconscious soon fled in panic.

"Quite a welcoming party, wasn't it?" smirked Jones. His lip was split, blood glistening across his teeth making his grin seem demonic.

Amund returned after a few minutes. His rocket launcher was slung across his back and in one hand he held a sound amplifier while in the other was an electric guitar.

"Hey! My guitar. What the hell are you doing with it? You know it cost me a fortune." shouted Jones with concern lacing his voice. The mass death of humans didn't faze him in the slightest but the thought of his most prized possession getting a single scratch set his nerves on edge.

"I needed to get their attention. When I went for my launcher I saw this." Amund explained, passing the instrument back to Jones.

Alacar joined us after briefing the leader of the PDF. His face looked grim but relief was evident in his eyes.

"You do a good job. I'm already confident that I made the right choice when I hired you." The Governor took one last look at the mass of groining bodies around them that the troopers were slowly carrying from the building. "Come, we'll discuss the situation further over a glass of-"

"Sir!" shouted one of the governor's aides as he sprinted to Alacar's side. His voice was on the edge of raw panic.

"What now?" he snapped. "More rioters?"

"N-no sir!" stammered the aide. His features were near frantic now. "The sensors have picked something up in the warp…something big. Preliminary results suggest that a splinter Hive fleet is heading straight toward us!"

"What? Emperor's throne, it can't be!" gasped Alacar. "We don't have the means to defend ourselves against something like that."

We rushed to the communication room and saw that the staff were frantically pressing buttons. On every screen were vague dark patches that showed large object were present within the warp.

"What's the situation?" Alacar questioned.

"We can't get a message through because of the Tyranids' ability to nullify physic powers. We did receive a warning just before our sensors picked the signal up. Imperial forces are on the way but it's going to be a close call. The splinter fleet is relatively small but without backup it will be big enough to consume this system unopposed."

"How long do we have?"

"About a week, nine days max."

"Frak." Alacar turned back to us. "You don't think that this was caused by the same thing as the recent riots here?"

"Genestealers." A form of Tyranid that took over human hosts and spread through a population, destroying the infrastructure of the world while sending out a strong psychic message that attracted the main 'Nid army.

"Highly possibly." I answered. "I'm not certain though. You said that the few rioters that you captured had no sign of any interference. Also, they don't usually reveal themselves hostilely until just before an invasion. This has been going on for months before the Hive was even within your sensors. Add to that the fact that the crowd was very loud while infected humans are usually near silent and that theory becomes less sound."

"Splinter fleets are plaguing nearby systems. It stands to reason that one would break for new grounds." pointed out Amund.

"Due to the peace of this system its population is high and its men inexperienced." observed Bennett softly. "Easy pickings. The Tyranids seem to be able to sense these things."

I looked Alacar in the eyes. "You focus on the buggers. Get the other governors from this system and form a defensive plan. Leave the troubles down here to us."

"Thank you. I don't know what good it will do now but it is appreciated. I must leave now to meet with my peers and generals. Good luck." sighed the governor as he moved to leave. He was visibly shaken at this turn of events. As an afterthought he turned back. "Can I consider your team in my plans?" he asked with a hint of hope.

"We'll see. That kind of thing needs careful consideration between me and my team. Plan for the worst, hope for the best." I responded, avoiding the question.

"I understand." he replied wearily. "May the Emperor protect." he muttered with little conviction before leaving.

"We hightailing it then?" asked Jones once we were away from the governor and his attendants.

"Let the damn bugs come." rumbled McGillivray. "Then at least we've got something to fight. Consider it our victory party." he grinned savagely.

"You all wanted a battle, looks like your wish came true." I remarked. "We do our job, then we decide whether to head off or fight. It would be considered a new job so we'd get paid and wouldn't have to waste time travelling. Either way, as long as we complete our current job within a week then it's all good."

"You and your damn sense of honour." grumbled Jones. He cracked his knuckles. "Credits are credits I suppose. Still, three battles in a row against some overgrown bugs is a bit dull. Where is the fun? Its not like they even get scared or react to traps with surprise. Jeez, the things I have to put up with. I deserve a frakking medal. Well, I guess we had better get started then."

The clock had been started and I was determined to get the first move.


End file.
